Day 5 - Scene 7
The planks of the bridge creaked reassuringly under him, just like a good old bridge should. The others had all left to get back to their chores and Enar had headed for the shrine on the little island in the lake. Now he stood in the middle of the gangway across the water. He leaned on the railing and looked down at his reflection. It probably stared back, he couldn't quite make out any details, and he didn't really care. It was nice just to stand there. He was too full to move around anyway and the slight motion of the waves was just enough to keep his attention. He picked at the railing. The paint was flaking a little. Probably time to repaint it soon. The wood was smooth and round, as if generation upon generation of anfylk had dragged their hands along the rails, or stood leaning on it, just like he stood now, looking out over the lake. A breeze came dancing across the water, creasing the waves and ruffling his hair, before continuing on up into the garden. Enar sighed and stood up. Time to go look at that shrine. He stepped off the bridge just where water met land. The island itself was a big pile of rocks and boulders, with thorns and reeds growing wild and unkempt in the cracks. A narrow path lead up to the top, where a small, neat, lawn had been laid out. Right in the middle of the lawn – at the very center of the island – stood a pedestal; about chest high and with a round, blue, stone the size of his head resting on its top. As he stepped closer, motion within the blue sphere caught his eye, like it was made of glass, or some kind of crystal – transparent. He stared into it. The blue, twilight, world inside the stone spun and twisted as his eyes moved over its surface; a distorted reflection of the real world outside. Rocks and bushes stretched and became endless fingers that reached into view from beyond the edges of the sphere. He stood very still, trying not to move his head. A holy shrine with a magical crystal. What would he see? What would he learn? He held his breath and kept looking, studying the strange and mystical world within. Something flashed at the edge of vision. A small, blue, bird swooped in, landed in the blue grass and flew off again, flashing away on the other side of the view. Nothing else happened. Slowly, he breathed in, and out – waiting, watching; for what he did not know. He'd know it when he saw it. Beyond the grass, rocks and thorns. Beyond the rocks, the lake. Beyond the lake, forests and hills; burrows, lakes, and streams. A world he couldn't see but that he knew was there and he saw it in his mind. He saw the old tree on the hill. He saw the oaks in the field and the gazebo by the lake. He saw Bolvar lounging in the sun and little Herb chasing his first butterfly. He saw – in his mind – life in the hillsides and knew it wasn't for him. He could come back and visit as often as he wanted, but all he could do was pretend. He'd never be a man of the hills. Maybe that was just as well. It must get really cold in the winter – and no running water. First thing he'd do when he got back home was take a hot shower. Something bright swirled in the edges of the blue sphere and a swan materialized out on the lake, shortly followed by another. Tiny, and pale blue in the crystal ball, they glided across the water; slow and majestic, even at a distance. Enar sighed to himself. Swans mated for life, didn't they? He tore his eyes away from the crystal ball and shrugged. Enough already. He knew. Hopefully Amanda would be here soon – so he could go home. He sighed again and shook his head. Around the edge of the lawn, most of the rocks had flat, smooth, surfaces, creating natural seats and benches. Enar picked one where he could keep an eye on the bridge and the gardens as well as on the lake, and with his back to the swans. As he sat down he noticed, with some satisfaction, how the sun had been shining on the rock all day. He smiled to himself. Sure, he was still single, but at least he sat warm, and that was kind of nice too. Enar looked over at the blue crystal ball. It hadn't shown him anything he didn't already know, but perhaps that was the point. Maybe he should stop worrying and just enjoy the moment. After all, he was nice, warm and comfortable and the entire afternoon lay before him. Maybe he should take a bath. He blinked. Twice. Where had that thought come from? He should take a nap. That would be the proper, respectable fylk, kind of thing to do. He should lie down in the grass, put his hands under his head and sleep the afternoon away. His mom would have approved of that. He might miss Amanda though. What if she decided not to wake him up? What if she did? Awkward. No, he wouldn't nap... Still, a bath would be nice. He hadn't really swum in a real lake before. The pond in the park where he'd splashed around as a kid didn't count, and neither did Lake Viller – too big. This was something else; a real forest lake, naturally nestled between hills in the forest. Anna would surely approve. He'd even go skinny dipping. He'd just have to make sure no one saw him. Sunlight warmed his face, and he relaxed and closed his eyes. Nice and warm. He didn't need a towel. The sun would dry the water from his naked body. He'd sip a drink on the beach; white sand and blue ocean as far as the eye could see. The sound of the waves. A salty breeze. Girls in swimsuits. Laughter. Enar jerked awake. He blinked twice and rubbed at his eyes. Still alone by the shrine. Yawning, he stood up and stretched his arms. A nap would be nice, but, well, not now. He could nap another time. Something Lilac had said came back to him. Something about taking the opportunity when it presented itself – or something like that. Well, he would follow her advice. He had an opportunity to go skinny dipping in a real countryside lake and he would do just that. So what if Amanda showed up? He was no prude, he could handle it. He'd probably be done before she was back anyway. They'd said she'd be a while, right? The water lapped at his feet. This was a good spot. Here, on the far side of the island, no one in the garden could see him. He'd hear it if someone came across the bridge, and even then the rocks and thorns would hide him from anyone up at the shrine. No one would bother him here. He sat down on a rock and dangled his feet in the water, just like earlier in the morning. The hair on his feet and ankles, short as it was, stood on end, and swayed with the motion. He smiled to himself and kicked at the water, making big splashes and getting his shirt and jeans wet. Enar laughed where he sat, on the rock, in the sun, by the edge of the lake, with his feet in the water. He undid the top button on his shirt and began to whistle; a summer hit from his childhood. How did it go again? What was it called? They'd done an a cappella version of it with the university choir even. He should know. He remembered the chorus at least. “Blinded, blinded,” he sang. “Blinded by the smile in your light.” No, that wasn't right. “Blinded, blinded...” Maybe he didn't quite remember the chorus after all. He hummed along with the melody instead. In the choir he'd been a baritone. He had good voice. Rocking gently back and forth he closed his eyes and smiled at the sun again, still humming to himself, unbuttoning the rest of the buttons, one by one. “Hello Enar,” said Amanda. “What are you doing?” --- Continued in Day 5 - Scene 8. Back to Enar's Vacation.